


Lots of Stops

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kirk is insatiable, M/M, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is taking his time getting to the bridge. Spock is confused and unhappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of Stops

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/). The challenge was to write a fic using something from [Damn You Autocorrect](http://www.damnyouautocorrect.com/) as inspiration. For this fic, I used [this](http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a261/swiftrayne/challenges/lust_zps905fd4e9.jpg) as my prompt.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Spock to Captain Kirk.”

It took a while, but Kirk finally answered his comm with a quick _“Yeah?”_

“Captain?” Spock asked, as if unsure that he’d reached the right person.

 _“Yes. Can I help you Mister Spock?”_ Kirk sounded strange, a little out of breath maybe. His voice seemed deeper than usual.

Spock frowned at the strange cadence of Kirk’s voice, but continued on. “I have several matters I would like to discuss with you at your earliest convenience Captain.”

_“Is it urgent?”_

Spock considered it for a moment before replying, “Well, no, I suppose not…”

 _“Alright, well, I… I’m kinda busy r-right now… I’ll be there s-s-soon,”_ Kirk responded, his voice breathy and shaky.

“Are you well Captain?” Spock asked, concerned.

 _“Yeah, I’m fine.”_ Kirk groaned. _“Bones is… uh… giving me a stress test. Oh god. I mean… it’s… it’s really… intensive. Talk later! Kirk out!”_

Spock closed his comm and cocked his head to the side. He had very little knowledge concerning Dr. McCoy’s schedules for routine medical exams, but he had received no notice for an upcoming physical, not to mention that they had all undergone physicals prior to leaving space-dock only four months ago. To his knowledge, physicals were typically preformed annually once a year. Deciding that these matters were at the Doctor’s discretion and, being exceptionally capable in his field, he trusted Dr. McCoy’s judgment; Spock dismissed it without further thought.

 

Three hours later, Kirk had yet to make an appearance on the bridge and Spock was becoming impatient and despondent with the captain’s lack of attentiveness to his duties. He flipped open his comm, “Spock to Captain Kirk.”

 _“Yes Spock?”_ Kirk answered after a brief time.

“Captain, it has been several hours since I contacted you wishing to discuss several matters and you have not checked in with the bridge. Are you alright Captain? Were there any problems with your stress test?”

 _“No, no problems. Bones says I’m fit as a racehorse.”_ Spock was relatively certain that he heard the doctor guffaw nearby.

“Then why have you not made your way to the bridge? Are you avoiding me Captain?”

 _“Of course not Spock. I’m on my way. My lust just requires a lot of stops,”_ Kirk replied, his usual tone of arrogance once again in place.

 _“Jim!”_ Dr. McCoy admonished.

“Captain?” Spock asked, more confused by Kirk than he had been in quite some time.

 _“List! My to-do list! Lots of stuff to do Spock,”_ Kirk managed to stammer out.

Spock’s eyebrows furrowed; although he could not be sure, he was relatively certain that the captain was lying. “Of course, Captain. Do you know how much longer Dr. McCoy will require your presence?”

 _“Hard to say.”_ Spock didn’t need to see Kirk to know that he was smirking, it was quite evident in his tone.

 _“Good god man, are you trying to kill me?”_ McCoy could be heard asking Kirk.

“Doctor McCoy? Is something wrong?”

_“Yeah, Jim has far too much stamina for anyone’s good!”_

“I’m afraid I do not follow Doctor.” Was this some sort of elaborate joke that he did not understand?

Kirk chuckled. _“I’ll get there just as soon as I’m finished here with Bones.”_

“But Captain…”

_“Spock, is there anything wrong with the ship?”_

“Well, no.”

_“Have we reached our destination?”_

“No, but…”

_“Is there anything that requires my immediate attention?”_

“No, Captain,” Spock replied with a sigh.

_“I’ll get there when I get there. Kirk out.”_

Spock closed his comm once again, resigned that nothing he could say would get the Captain to the bridge any quicker.

 

Kirk closed his comm and tossed it over his shoulder; it clattered and slid across the floor of the docked shuttle they were in. Still straddling Bones’ hips, he smiled down at the naked man below him and said, “Now, where were we?”

“I think you were trying to dehydrate me to the point of death,” Bones replied sarcastically.

Kirk smirked. “What a way to go though.”


End file.
